The present invention relates to a new type of musical instrument for use in the special performing art known as "instrument dance", "instrument exercise", "instrument acrobatics", "instrument boxing" and which may be used in performing, contests and health care.
Traditional dancing, which in the broad sense comprises free exercise, acrobatic, gymnastics, acrobatics, martial arts consists in showing the beauty of the performer's body movements and gives the viewer a visual enjoyment according to the "dancing choreography" written by a choreographer. In addition, traditional instrument playing consists in the playing of a musical instrument by the musician according to the musical score written by a composer to produce the audio-artistic effect in the audience. Dancing ususally requires special musical accompaniment. Thus far, these two performing art forms cannot be integrated into each other so as to be performed by the same performer and hence the talent of an artist cannot be fully shown.